Us
by totaljargonfree
Summary: A Jake/Hamilton story, has absolutely nothing to do with the series, I'm just borrowing the characters and their situation. My first *ever* fanfic, so please be kind. Any constructive criticisms are welcome.
1. Default Chapter

Us- By TotalJargonFree. 

A Jake/Hamilton story, has absolutely nothing to do with the series, I'm just borrowing the characters and their situation. My first *ever* fanfic, so please be kind. Any constructive criticisms are welcome. 

Spoilers: none that I know of as I've only seen about 4 episodes, so it would only be the first four of the 1st series if any! And this all came from my head, so if it's in the program they have obviously been inside my brain! 

Disclaimer: None of them are mine, the characters, location, etc. etc. Song quotes belong to Macy Gray and the producer etc. So don't sue me 'cos its only a bit of fun. 

Notes: My first *ever* fanfic, so please be kind. Any constructive criticism are welcome. Will probably be about four chapters but if it goes well I might extend it. PG-13 'cos I don't really know where its going. Who knows! 

Chapter 1. (1232 words) 

As I watched him sit there in the dappled shade of the tree, I knew I couldn't do this anymore, 

-I saw a rainbow just earlier today, lately these rainbows have been coming round like everyday- 

his sparkling blue eyes, brown hair that always seemed untidy, and that tall lean frame, all drove me wild inside. As I sit here I imagine once again kissing those soft lips, and to run my fingers through his hair, if only he felt the same... 

Meanwhile... 

I know he's watching me! and for once I'm not scared, Why? That rough hair and green eyes have me totally in their grasp and there's nothing I can do about it, even if I wanted to! I've never fancied a guy before, but he seems to understand me as no-one else does, Oh god, I'm so confused, am I straight? gay? or bi? I just don't know anymore. I wish I knew what was going on, I mean he said he was straight, but the way he looks at me, acts around me and that kiss! oh someone please tell me the answer, or even the question I'm trying to ask! 

-I believe that fate has brought us here, and we should be together babe, but were not!- 

"Hamilton, Jake..." 

at this interruption into their thoughts, they both returned to the real world to find the entire class looking at them, 

"hello guys, welcome back to reality! I know you obviously don't like Shakespeare but could you at least pretend to look interested". As the class returned to normal, a single thought crossed two minds simultaneously, "Was he thinking about me!" 

As class finished and people started to leave, Will and Scout came over to talk to them, "hey guys, what or should I say WHO, were you's thinking about?" asked Will. Hamilton instantly became fascinated with his books and rearranging them in his bag, while Jake started to blush furiously, " oh, just a gu...irl," Jake managed to say rather flustered. By the time they had turned around, Hamilton had already disappeared. "what's he in such a hurry for" commented Scout in an offended tone, "he said he was going to walk to next class with me!... oh never mind it was probably something important." 

--In the woods-- 

-Here in this moment to myself I'm gonna ride with none else, there's a conversation I need to have with me, it's just a moment to myself- 

Hamilton sat hunched on a tree stump, breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath, his bag lay untidily beside him, where he had dropped it after his sprint from class to the woods. to avoid the prying questions of his friends, he had only stayed long enough to hear the quiver of Jake's voice, as they heard the reply. Was Jake really gong to say GUY or was it only his imagination. He pulled out a photo from his pocket, it was of him and Jake a few days after the start of term, he stared closely at Jake, and tried to inspect his feelings for him. Did he like him as a person? yes, do you like his company? yes, are you gay? no, do you have feelings for him? yes. (This was getting so hard to understand.) Did it really bother him that he was a guy? NO! this was not the expected answer, Hamilton seemed surprised even amused at this, he chuckled lightly under his breath. 

-Flowers are bloomin' on the grey skies and moons, seems like I'm winning every time I lose, and the answers I've been looking for, has been here all this time- 

He had found the question he had been searching for since the moment he'd seen Jake and he had an answer! OK maybe the answer was surprising, or was it? his heart had answered his question and not his head, so maybe it was what he was feeling and not thinking! I like Jake Pratt! no it more than that, I fancy, adore, admire, worship and are totally devoted to Jake Pratt! He sat there and time passed unnoticed as he was totally amassed at his discovery, and continued to probe his feelings and the reasons in or behind them. 

--At last class of the day-- 

"Where's Hamilton?" Will hissed quietly across the room, Scout just shugged his shoulders, and tried to attract Jake's attention, "pssst... where's Hamilton?" "how the hell should I know!!" Jake practically shouted. "know what? Jake?" asked the teacher, "ermm..." Jake muttered while trying to think of an answer, "and in future I would prefer it if you didn't shout out random things in my class, unless you can explain them and they're important! understand!" The class returned to silence as they finished the set work. 

At the end of the lesson, Jake was packed up and out of the door before most people were out of their seats, Jake practically ran down the corridor and arrived quickly at the dorm, unlocked the door, entered, and leaned heavily against it, effectively closing the door. Jake locked the safety bolt and the door chain that had been fitted to stop unwelcome guests, and then flopped dramatically to the bed, and lay there staring at the ceiling, some time passed, which was un-timed as minutes seemed like days while staring at the ceiling. A soft knocking came from the door, followed by a rattle of the door knob and a muffled "Jake are you there?" from behind the door. 

Jake's heart skipped a beat, as the voice was recognised. It was Hamilton. 

Jake leapt of the bed and undid the locks on the door, by the time it was open, he had already started to walk away, "you wanted me?" Jake asked, while hanging onto the door frame and hanging out the door, he returned quickly, and almost knocked Jake backwards into the room as he tried to squeeze in as quickly as possible. "What the hell is going on?" Jake asked a little bewildered. 

"OK, here it is..." He paused momentarily as his nerves got the better of him, "please just listen and don't say anything because if you stop me now, I may not have the courage to finish!... OK" "Yeah sure I can do that" answered Jake honestly although somewhat confused. 

" Here goes... Ever since I met you, I knew we had something other than normal, and everything changed that day when you walked into my life, and again when WE kissed on the roof" he emphasised the WE as he wanted Jake to know that he hadn't objected, but it just scared the hell out of him! "It has taken a while to figure out what has been going on, and it was this morning in class, outside by the tree, when I started to realise what it was. I spent most of that lesson thinking about YOU. I went to the woods after that and spent some time just thinking, and I finally realised that I LIKE you, and not just as friends!" at this point Hamilton stepped forward closing the gap between them and kissed Jake. Jake didn't respond straight away, and just as he was about to break the kiss and run and hide under a VERY big rock, Jake returned the kiss! they stood there embraced for several moments, when they finally broke apart, a question sprung prominently into Jake's mind, *What am I going to do now!* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. (939 Words) "Ok you know I like you," said Jake, "But will you please listen to me. I have something to tell you and it might be a bit of a surprise, I should have told you sooner, but I've never been brave enough to tell you, and this has to be sorted out now!" Hamilton just looked confused at this ramble, "Ok here goes... I'M A GIRL!" "Ugh, what? How? I don't understand," rambled Hamilton "I know your confused about this, so I'll tell you the whole truth in short: my mother has never noticed me, so I've done some wild and crazy things to get her attention... this is one of them, the thing is it didn't work, she didn't notice! I was meant to be discovered, but I actually like it here! I have friends! I... have... you!" she said hazardly in a quiet voice. "Oh... I'll have to think about this", Hamilton said and then walked out of the room quickly. "Hamilton wait, we need to talk about this" she called down the corridor, and he started to jog quickly down the corridor, she pulled the door closed after her and followed him, by the time she had caught up with him, he was already heading into the woods. "Isn't this what you want?" Jake asked inquisitively, "Yes and no... you had me thinking I was gay! I've only just accepted that and now you say it's not true! That screws with your head, if you know what I mean" he replied. "Yes I know, if I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have done it, but then we wouldn't have met! So it was wrong whatever I did, and we can't change what happened. So here we are!" A long silence followed, as both thought about their unusual meeting. "Ok, I know what you mean and I agree, but this will take a while to work through, my brain is already in overdrive. And before you ask, I'll not tell anyone that you're a girl!" Hamilton said hesitantly, "Does this mean we're dating? we'll have to pretend to be gay! if we tell anyone, does that bother you?" asked Jake eagerly. "Yeas were going out and no I don't mind being gay as long as I'm with you! but I don't think we should tell anyone yet, I want some time to adjust to the idea first." and he leaned forward and kissed her! -Every time we kiss, you bring out the women in me.- "This is going to be a very confusing relationship! you do know that don't you?" said Jake in a mock serious voice. "Yes, but I wouldn't miss it for the world! As long as I'm with you everything will be ok," replied Hamilton in a gentle voice, that made Jake's knees weak.  
  
Things carried on as normal, well... everyone on the outside of the relationship thought so, but things couldn't have been more different, every moment alone they had together was special, they'd talk, cuddle, kiss... but as soon as they were with anyone else, they became just Hamilton and Jake, the best friends! But things were about to change... --about 6 weeks later-- It had been almost a whole day without even one of their 'special' moments, Hamilton hadn't arrived for the early morning wake-up call he usually gave Jake, and they hadn't had a moment to themselves all day, so when Finn called an extra training lesson, they weren't very happy! "Why did he have to do it now! straight after class, he could have at least given up ten minutes," complained Jake. "I know, I'd much rather be holding you, kissing you..." whispered Hamilton into her ear. "Hey stop your making me blush!" "ok ok I'll stop but I know you don't want me to!" and he slyly pinched her bum! "Hey" and she punched him playfully but hard in the arm. "Now now gentlemen I don't want any of you with weak arms, so will you please NOT beat each other up! Please?" said Finn, whilst looking directly at Jake and Hamilton. The practice wasn't going well, Jake kept getting the timing wrong, and Hamilton seemed like he had lost the ability to row! "concentrate! CONCENTRATE!" hollered Finn from the speed boat, "Ok ok I give up, you are obviously not in the mood, so row back to shore, and practice is finished!" he said exasperated. Jake and Hamilton, ran from practice and headed for Jake's room, when they got there, they stumbled through the door, letting it close behind them. "I've missed you Jake, I may have been with you all day but it's not the same," "I've missed you too Hamilton," and they kissed passionately. They hadn't heard the footsteps in the corridor or the very light knock on the door, until the door swung open. There stood Ryder, his jaw hanging open, Jake and Hamilton flew apart, both turning red! "Ooooh, wait till everyone hears about this! We've got gays on campus!" and at that Ryder went running off down the hall to fiend his friends. A long silence ran through the room. "Oh shit we forgot to lock the door!" muttered Jake "Well its a bit late now don't you say" "We knew it would happen some time, but I didn't think it would be this soon, I should have prepared for this!" "What about? not locking the door?" "Stop making jokes, you know exactly what I mean," "I was only trying to lighten the mood, I'm sorry" "He's going to tell everyone! What are we going to do now!" 


End file.
